Sleeping Love
by Yaximus
Summary: A what-if scenario of when Miku sleepily wanders into her bed when Fuutaro is sleeping in it. It turns out Miku's a pretty active sleeper.


**Hello again! My last piece on the Shield Hero was fairly popular, so I figured I'd write another one. This time, about the Quintessential Quintuplets, and the night during which Miku sleepily got next to Fuutaro in bed. I felt I could make an interesting what-if scenario out of it, so here it is.**

Leaving the bathroom, Miku yawned. It had been a rough day of studying and she was exhausted. Walking up the stairs, Miku tiredly went through the events of the day in her head. What stayed in her mind was how Ichika had pushed her onto Fuutaro. She had acted annoyed, but in truth she hadn't minded at all, since it was Fuutaro. Entering her room, Miku was far too tired and in thought to remember or notice that he was sleeping soundly in there. She climbed in clumsily, facing Fuutaro unknowingly. He didn't stir, so it seemed the night wasn't going to escalate. However, Miku has a tendency to twist and turn in her sleep. And the dreams she was having, they did not help.

"Mmm... Fuutarouuu..." she moaned. It wasn't a dirty dream, just an idyllic scenario her mind had put up for her. She turned towards the sleeping Fuutaro. Her arm made its way around him. When she noticed there was something next to her, her first instinct was to hug it. It was probably a pillow or something. She was hugging Fuutaro both in her dreams, and in her bed. At this point, the boy woke up and flinched with terror.

"M-Miku...? What are you-" he started. However, Miku shifted in her sleep. Something soft silenced Fuutaro's speech. His face immediately flushed red. Miku's breasts were in his face, or rather his face was in Miku's breasts. She was hugging him rather intently, though she seemed to be asleep. Fuutaro's mind raced from one place to another. However, his first thoughts were to not wake Miku up, as that would cause a disaster, and how to ecape. He was having trouble breathing. He struggled, trying to get out of Miku's grasp but to no avail. Luckily, she loosened her hold just that bit so he could breathe. However, her bountiful chest was still right there. Fuutaro, a young man with no such experiences, was feeling overwhelmed.

"Fuutarouuu... Don't goooo..." Miku moaned again.

"_She's dreaming about me? Is she having a dream about studying? She has been trying hard recently..." _he wondered. Oh, how wrong he was. Miku shifted again, moving her breasts out of his view. He sighed with relief, but only briefly, as Miku's face replaced them. This did not help much, as the sight of her sleeping face was unbearably cute. What's more, that face was closing in on him slowly. Before Fuutaro had time to react, the sleeping Miku kissed him. She moaned into his mouth constantly.

"_This is NOT a dream about studying, is it. This is bad! If she wakes up-"_ he thought, but he had no time for those thoughts as Miku tightened her hug, bringing him in even closer. Her chest also pressed against his. Try as he might, Fuutaro couldn't help but enjoy the situation a bit, being a straight man. However, he would not escalate the situation himself, for fear of waking Miku up. Besides, Miku was escalating plenty, as she removed her lips from his and climbed on top of him. Her eyes were still closed, so he figured she was till asleep. Her full breasts were dangling in his face. She had him pinned to the bed under her. Her hair fell around his head, creating a direct line of sight between him and her face.

"_How can someone be so active while asleep? This is terrifying! But then again, sleepwalking is a thing, so maybe this isn't as strange as I think. The only thing I feel is off is... what's making her do this? What kind of dream is she having?" _Fuutaro wondered.

"Fuutarouuu...!" Miku moaned. Her face seemed desperate for something. She was blushing. Fuutaro prepared for the worst. However, Miku simply lowered herself onto him and kissed him again. This time, hr tongue joined in.

"_Oi! Isn't this a bit far?"_ he panicked. But he couldn't push her off in order to not wake her. Besides... it wasn't... all that bad? Fuutaro may have been dense, but he wasn't stupid. He knew this was a so-called "desirable position" for many men. He knew how conventionally lucky he was at this moment. Many of his classmates would probably kill to be in this position. He, however, felt a constant dread. If Miku did wake up and found herself and him in this position, chaos would ensue. Despite him being the victim here, Nino would definitely twist the situation into him trying to molest Miku and that would be reason enough for him to be fired. He would lose his job and his family's debt would continue to persist.

"_Damn it, why do these idiots make everything so difficult?"_ he screamed internally. Just then, Miku moaned in... Pain? Surprise? Something had made her flinch. Fuutaro felt something farther down his body poking out. He internally cursed at his male nature. His member was rubbing against Miku's lower region. Miku removed her mouth from his and let out a fairly loud moan. Fuutaro swore it was loud enough to be heard in the other rooms. He had no choice at this point. Before Miku moaned again, he pulled her in and kissed her to keep her silenced. He breathed through his nose, and it seemed Miku was smart enough to do the same even when asleep.

Time passed, and Fuutaro and Miku's kiss continued.

"_IHADTOIHADTOIHADTOIHADTOIHADTOIHADTOIHADTOIHADTOIHADTO!" _he told himself over and over again. Miku's uncomfrotably pleasured expression persisted, and it was making Fuutaro uncomfrotable. He was also amazed that Miku could stay asleep throughout all this. Eventually he felt his member deflate, most likely out of exhaustion. He had tried unpleasant mental images but kissing Miku and having her boobs against his chest made a more compelling argument. However, having finally managed to beat his nature as a man, Fuutaro separated from Miku and hoped to God she would not start moaning again, or God forbid, wake up.

…

…

….

… It seemed like Miku was still sound asleep and snoozing calmly. Fuutaro sighed with relief and figured it was finally over. He was too tired to leave, so he simply turned over and fell asleep. There was still time until morning. He'd need to be refreshed for tomorrow's study session. Next to him, Miku opened her eyes slowly. She saw his back and smiled.

"_Beat that, you four..."_ she thought to herself and wrapped her arms around him again.

"Fuutarouuu...!" she moaned again, this time rather happily. "You're such a pervert..." she said.


End file.
